The Snake Lord's Family
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: Two of the Leaf's most promising get a new family. and a new chance at happiness. Follow the story of Naruto, Sasuke. when they get the snake master himself as their adopted father. Pairings will be decided as we go. Rated M for Mature things inside!
1. Chapter 1

The Snake Lord's Family

By: Avalon Nakamura

The council was in an uproar. The worst possible thing could have happened. Years ago, they were betrayed by Jiraiya when he attacked his own pupil during the Kyuubi's attack and now Jiraiya was labeled a missing Ninja. Then, the Fourth Hokage was lost in the battle with the fox. The city had been repaired and they had peace with the newly reinstated Third Hokage. But now the worst thing happened. They were betrayed by Uchiha Itachi and he had massacred his entire clan save for his little brother who was traumatized by the event. Now in the council room, they were deliberating what to do with the young boy.

"Allow me to take him into my organization. With him in my group, we will have a guarantee he would never betray this village!"

This was spoken by one of the three elders of the village, the one known as Danzo. He was the leader of the Anbu as well as the leader of the group known as The Foundation. He wanted the Uchiha to train him to be the perfect weapon to use. He had been trying to get the other being the village wanted rid of but they continued to reject it. He also wanted to get a hold of the boy known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ku Ku Ku..." The soft laugh brought the council to a hushed silence as soft foot steps could be heard coming from the direction of the laugh.

"You wish him for the better of the village, Danzo-san?" A raspy voice could be heard as it stopped in the shadows. Most of the Council recognized whom the voice belonged to and wisely silenced themselves completely but Danzo refused to be quiet.

"Yes! I do. And this is a private meeting! Who do you think you are intruding..."

This time, Homura and Koharu glared harshly at Danzo who shut his mouth as the person entered into the light. His reptilian eyes and pale white skin gave him away immediately.

"I am insulted, Danzo....You do not even remember my name."

Danzo's one good eye tripled in size when he beheld the second strongest of the Sannin standing in the council room, his long black hair falling neatly behind him as his light airy kimono hung loosely on his shoulders. He had taken to wearing a large purple rope tied around his waist and the Konoha symbol on his pants.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Danzo lowered his head in respect. Even the three elders knew not to cross the Sannin. They were the ones who had saved Konoha countless times. But for now, Orochimaru was the only one who still made Konoha his home. Danzo also seen the little girl behind Orochimaru holding tightly to his shirt. It was his daughter Anko. Danzo remembered Orochimaru had a little girl and that her mother had died when both her and Orochimaru went to try and bring Jiraiya back. Jiraiya had charged a Rasengan to full power and went after Orochimaru until his wife jumped in the way and died from the attack. Orochimaru had changed that day. He had become more cold and calculating but he proved to be a remarkable ally to Konoha and a person they often respected more than even the Elders.

"I have come here to the council to propose an idea..."

The three elders looked at the Snake Sannin they were curious as to why he would come to the Council. He usually stayed at his mansion and avoided the big issues pertaining to Konoha choosing to stay to himself and only come when needed.

"Speak your Idea, Orochimaru-sama..."

This was spoken by the old woman known as Koharu. Her years were evident on her face She considered Orochimaru a hero and would be honored to hear his thoughts on what should be done with the boy.

"Very well, Koharu-san...I simply propose this. I wish to adopt him as my son. My daughter Anko here is only 12 and she is in the academy. However, she is not well liked, given that I am her father. Most of the children are afraid of her. I wish to adopt the Uchiha boy into my family. He will keep the name Uchiha but he will be recognized as my adopted son."

Koharu smiled lightly at this idea she knew if Orochimaru was the Uchiha's adopted father, he would have more protection then the council could ever give him. She agreed with his offer. She leaned over to Homura and spoke with him those thoughts he nodded and she moved back to her chair and observed Orochimaru.

"We agree, Orochimaru, that you are allowed to adopt the boy. He should be..."

"Wait, Koharu-san. I also wish to adopt another and I will not take no for the answer. I wish to also adopt Uzumaki Naruto. I have witnessed the boy's mistreatment by the villagers and I for one am not going to ideally sit by anymore and allow it to continue. He was to be viewed as a hero. That was the Fourth's wish and I will adopt him also. Am I clear, Koharu?"

Koharu shuttered in fear. Orochimaru spoke and his aura of killer intent was enormous as he spoke. She knew she could not deny it. She didn't see the boy as the demon and wanted to do what she could. She often was overruled by the other clans, but now here was her chance to outwit Danzo and his little group.

"Ve-very well, Orochimaru-sama. You may adopt them both."

The snake Sanin smirked up at the three elders. He then nodded. "I refuse to allow either of the boys to grow up without a family like I did. This way they will have a father as well as an older sister. I will give the boys a chance to have a normal life and you will do this. I will not stand for the attacks I have witnessed on the boy. I had to go myself to the hospital with him before they would treat his wounds. This is a warning now, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. You will order the villagers to never harm the boy or they will face the wraith of a Sannin. Am I clear?"

The three elders against cringed in fear at the words of what the villagers had done to one of their own. They soon nodded and lowered their heads. They knew that Orochimaru would not stand for mistreatment of the boy and then took out a scroll and stamped it.

"There you are, Orochimaru-sama. It has been decreed. You have adopted both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They are now formally seen as your sons in the council. Further more, it has been decreed that any mistreatment of the boy will be punished severely by you. Is this satisfactory?"

Orochimaru smiled and turned walking away. "Indeed it is Koharu. Danzo...should you ever, and I mean ever, try to recruit my new sons, I will see to it you suffer more than a lost eye and arm..."

Danzo shivered in his chair as he lowered his head and watched as the little girl and her father left.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Anko-chan?"

"Is Naru-kun and Sasu-kun my brothers now?"

Smiling at his little girl, he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Hai, they are, Anko-chan. We are going to find them and bring them home so they can see their new home and their new sister and father."

Smiling, she hugged her father and nodded happily. She always liked Naruto and Sasuke. She used to see the two of them sparring each other down by the lake and knew they would be down there.

"Daddy! They will be at the lake. This is the day they train!"

Smiling, Orochimaru nodded. "Lead the way, Anko-chan."

She grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards the lake, a smile still on her face as he laughed at her antics. She was like he was when he was a young boy. Soon though his smile disappeared when they reached the lake. He saw Naruto on the ground with Sasuke trying to help him as three villagers took turns kicking the boy.

"FUCKIN' GARBAGE! YOU SHOULD DIE!" The one kicking the young boy yelled soon though the three villagers gasped in horror as a sword impaled itself in the ground between them and Sasuke and Naruto.

"That's....NO!"

They turned to see the Snake Sanin standing there his eyes cold and hard.

"What is it you think you trash are doing?"

"We are killing the demon! He deserves death!"

"Really? I see no demon. I only see a young boy...The only demons I see are three adults who are getting off beating on a young boy. "

The three began to back away. And soon turned to run only to see Orochimaru pulling his sword out of the ground.

"In case you three haven't heard yet from the council...I have officially adopted these two as my sons...and they have given me permission to deal with the likes of you how I see fit. I think I could use three new Subjects for my experiments."

The three people went pale as they heard that. Orochimaru wasn't known to forgive those who he believed had wronged someone. They were in his sights. He opened his mouth and allowed the snake to come out as he put the sword away and swallowed the snake again he then grinned brightly.

"Let the others know. If you ever harm them, I will kill you or use you in my experiments. Am I clear?"

The three men took off in horror as Sasuke moved to help Naruto and checked his wounds as did Anko. He moved over to them. He observed the healing already had begun on Naruto.

"Well, this isn't the way I wanted to introduce myself; but, Sasuke-kun, I have officially adopted you and Naruto. As of right now, you two are adopted Brothers. I am Orochimaru. I am known as the Snake Sannin like you know. But now I am your adoptive father, and this is my daughter Anko. She is your new older sister. But before we continue the introductions, let's get Naruto to our house so he can rest and I can do some healing on him."

He kneeled down to pick Naruto up and Sasuke stared in disbelief. He had a family again and he wanted to cry but he quickly followed Anko and Orochimaru. His jaw dropped as they entered the biggest house he had seen since his family's old compound. He watched as Naruto was laid on the couch and slowly came to.

"Wha...Sasuke? Where...are we?"

"We are home Naruto..."

"Eh?"

Smiling, Orochimaru decided it was worth talking now. "Yes, Naruto-kun. I have adopted you and Sasuke-kun. You are now my sons. And this..." He motions towards Anko. "Is your new sister. My daughter Anko. So if it isn't too much of a shock....Welcome home."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

To Be Continued...

A/N: This is a new fic I just had the idea for. I am going to be co authoring it with KingHawke. And I hope you guys like it. It may or may not become a lemon. But give us ideas who you would like to see Anko, Sasuke and Naruto with. Take it easy guys! And please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nor I nor AvalonNakamura own Naruto, though that would be awesome.

A/N: This chapter was written by KingHawke. He and I am co-authoring this story. Much love bro. I hope you guys like this story and will continue to support both mine and KingHawke's Stories.

* * *

The Snake Lord's Family

Chapter 2

"You're our dad?!" Naruto exclaims loudly.

Cleaning out his ear, Orochimaru replies slowly, "Is that a problem, young Naruto-kun? I am Orochimaru the Snake Sanin."

"That is So Awesome!!" the energetic blonde shouts with his arms in the air. Sasuke covers his mouth and pushes him back down on the couch.

"Quiet, Naruto-kun! You're going to make us all deaf!" Sasuke hisses. Anko giggles with amusement while Orochimaru stares down at them. "Sorry, father," Sasuke mutters, a little embarrassed for Naruto.

Orochimaru chuckles quietly, "So energetic for such a young lad. This should be interesting. Naruto-kun, you are going to be living here with me as my son. Nobody will harm you ever again and I will train you to become strong."

"Does that mean we get cool jutsu?" Naruto inquires.

Sasuke frowns, "What about my Sharingan? Do you know how to activate it? I still want to get rid of Itachi for destroying my clan!"

Anko speaks up, "Dad's the best! He's a Sanin! When he finishes training us, we'll be able to kill anyone, even that big meanie head Itachi!"

"A what?" Naruto asks with a curious tilt of his head.

Sasuke sighs and bonks him upside the head. "A Sanin, dobe. He's one of the three legendary ninja from the hidden leaf village!"

"Oooohhh…" Naruto says slowly. "What's ledegdary mean?"

Orochimaru's chuckle turns into a full blown laugh. "Anko, these two will be interesting to train, won't they?"

"I'd say so, daddy! When are we going to start their training?" she inquires respectfully.

Orochimaru gazes over to the boys again. "We will discuss that after lunch. What do you two want?"

"Ramen!!" Naruto announces happily.

Sasuke plugs his ears and mutters, "I'd like a bowl of rice, sir." Orochimaru nods and leaves to make the meal. Anko stays behind to look after her new brothers.

"I'm your big sister now, so you have to listen to me!" Anko tells them proudly.

Naruto tackles her, "Sissy!" She tries to struggle out of his grip, blushing profusely.

"Get off me, idiot!" Anko demands.

He looks up at her with the infamous Puppy Dog Eyes No Jutsu. "I have a sissy!" he exclaims happily.

She stares down into his eyes and sighs dramatically. "Fine! You're lucky I'm in a good mood!" She pats his head before smashing him upside the head and sending him back into the couch. "But don't tackle me again!"

"Alright, sissy," Naruto grins sheepishly, scratching behind his head.

Sasuke watches the exchange and smirks. 'Well, at least I'll never get bored,' he thinks.

"We'll be the best ninja ever!" Naruto announces while folding his arms behind his head. "We'll be even better than daddy-sensei!"

Anko rolls her eyes, "Not a chance, blondie. Nobody's better than daddy!"

Sasuke looks down at his stomach when it growls. "Let's go help dad make dinner. I'm hungry!" he suggests.

"Great idea!" Naruto shouts. He suddenly gets quiet and pokes his fingers together, "But I don't know how to cook…"

"So help daddy make ramen, dobe. You really are slow," Sasuke sighs before walking into the kitchen.

Naruto and Anko quickly run after him.

Ten Minutes Later: 

"That's my boy!" Orochimaru smiles at Sasuke. "Did your parents teach you how to cook rice?"

"Mommy did…" the dark haired boy mutters as he looks down at the ground.

The Sanin ruffles his hair. "She did well." He eats the last of his rice and sets his bowl down along with the chopsticks. "Tomorrow, we begin training to defend yourselves. Academy classes will continue as normal. I cannot be around to defend you all the time. I will not have my sons or daughter to be weak. Am I understood?"

The trio nods enthusiastically. "Good. Anko, please show your brothers around the house. It's easy to get lost in a place this big."

Anko nods quickly and pulls her brothers out of the room. Once they leave, Orochimaru takes a sip of tea and furrows his brow in thought. "Naruto reminds me a lot of Him. I'll just have to make sure he doesn't go bad like He did. Sasuke…he and Anko will be very useful in helping me conduct my experiments. The former Uchiha seems to think like I did at his age. Things will be very interesting from now on. Perhaps I will allow them to sign my Snake Summoning Contract in time."

He hears somebody tumbling down the stairs, landing with a crash. "Careful, Naruto-kun!" he calls. He hears grumbling and the sound of someone slowly going back up the stairs.

Upstairs: 

Sasuke and Naruto stare at their rooms in awe. "T-this is all ours?!" Naruto inquires shakily.

"Of course it is," Anko huffs. "What's the big deal?"

"These are the hugest rooms I've ever seen in my life!" Naruto yells at the top of his lungs. Sasuke stares around the rooms and nods in agreement. Not even the rooms in the Uchiha compound were this big.

Anko smirks, "Well, daddy is the best there is, so of course we get the best! You can make your rooms look whatever you want them to look like later. I still have to show you around the house, remember?"

The blonde stares at her, "There's more?"

"Is that even possible?" Sasuke interjects curiously.

Anko grins mischievously, "Duh, brothers. Let's go. One more thing: Watch out for traps. Father loves to place booby traps for the unsuspecting trespassers. It also is great for ninja training!" She starts to walk away. The two boys exchange worried glances and then hurriedly scurry after her, taking in the blueprints, maps, weapons, and pictures covering the hallway walls.

On the Other Side of the Compound: 

A man slowly sneaks over the wall and tries to tip toe towards the house. The villager had heard that the demon brat was living here now. As long as he is quiet, nobody should catch him, right? Too concentrated on being quiet, he fails to notice a nearly invisible wire pressing against his leg. He steps forward and the trap is sprung.

The ground gives out from under him and he collapses into a deep but narrow pit. "Help me! Let me out of here!" he screams. His face drains of all color when he hears an evil laugh resound above the pit.

"L-Lord Orochimaru!" he squeaks.

"That's right, lowly civilian," Orochimaru sneers. "Entertain me. Why are you trespassing on my property?"

"I-I heard the d-demon brat—" he stammers.

"Ah!" Orochimaru grins, looking very much like a hungry serpent. His cold yellow eyes narrow to focus on the helpless man. "You heard that my son was living on the compound and you came to kill him. Isn't that right?" The man can hardly move, let alone breathe to answer from the amount of killer intent filling the narrow pit. "That's alright. I'll be merciful this once. You will just die instead of being added to my list of experiments. After all, what kind of example would I set for my children if I didn't show mercy on occasion?" The man is finally released from the flood of killer intent.

The man's eyes widen and he lets out an ear splitting scream when he sees what Orochimaru is letting into the pit. Opening his mouth wide, the notorious Snake Sanin pours out a torrent of poisonous black vipers into the pit. His cries of pain are muffled by the loud hisses and soon the screams stop all together.

Orochimaru coos while slowly strolling away with a newspaper in hand, "The guards should clean up the mess. They weren't careful enough while guarding my estate. What if one of my children was harmed?" He frowns darkly. "That would be most unfortunate for everyone."

In the Second Level of the House: 

"This place is amazing and bigger than huge!" shouts Naruto excitedly.

Anko, mostly deaf from his constant yelling, ignores his noise and accidentally bumps into someone.

"Kabuto-san," she bows slightly.

"Who are you?" Sasuke inquires politely, if not tensely.

The silver haired youth pushes up his glasses on his nose and smirks, "I am Kabuto, Lord Orochimaru's family doctor-in-training. You will all be seeing me more often than not. Lord Orochimaru has instructed me to treat you as if you were my own, meaning that you are more or less my cousins now."

Naruto grins and hugs his leg tightly. "Cousin Kabuto!" Kabuto raises an eyebrow but pats him on the head.

"You must be Naruto," he comments. "I must deliver some paperwork to Lord Orochimaru, but perhaps we can hang out later. Bye for now." He smiles while carefully removing the boy from his leg and waves goodbye. The silver haired young man goes down the stairs and out the door. Anko sticks her tongue out at him just before he disappears from sight.

She mutters, "I don't like him very much, but daddy says he's a good helper." Anko smiles widely, "Well, let's go look at the experiments dad has in the basement! They are so cool!" They follow her towards the basement and stare in shock and awe at the large glowing vats full of what appear to be the remnants of human beings.

"What…are these?" Naruto gasps.

Anko shrugs, "These are just the bad guys that try to hurt me or dad. They never last long, but at least they are useful this way instead of them dying right away. He even lets me help him with the tests sometimes!"

Sasuke slowly nods, "Interesting."

Naruto crinkles up his nose in disgust, though he looks slightly satisfied when he recognizes a few of the people as people who hurt him in the past. "Daddy can do this, but I don't want to," he states, crossing his arms over his chest.

Anko grins, "We'll see. I'm going to go see if dad wants me to do anything else before I go train."

"Can we watch?" Naruto inquires with renewed enthusiasm. Anko shrugs and starts up the stairs, trying to figure out what is so exciting about training.

* * *

Read and Review! I hope this chapter coincided with the last one well enough.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Snake Lord's Family

Chapter 3

By: AvalonNakamura & Kinghawke

As Anko and the others made their way up the stairs, they heard the gurgled screams of a man from the pit and Anko smirked. She knew what had happened and she pointed towards where the sound came from.

"He tried to come here to hurt us. Otousan caught him...and he is paying for it. He deserves to die."

Naruto looked pale for a moment before he nodded lightly. He didn't like the idea of killing people, but if they wanted to hurt someone, you had to fight back, right? He was only normal. But his mind, it yelled at him that even killing was wrong.

Sasuke also had taken a pale look as he heard the gurgles and swallowed hard. He recognized the sounds of hissing snakes and knew that the man must have done something to anger their new father. He then jumped lightly when he heard a soft laughter nearby.

"Ku ku ku...Yes, he was intent on harming one of you. He was intent on harming my new blonde son. I could not allow him to harm you."

Orochimaru had came out of nowhere, his soft raspy voice gentle as he kneeled down and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. His serpentine yellow eyes looked at Naruto and then to Sasuke.

"It bothers you both that I killed him? The experiments too? I can see it. Do not fear. The ones who die or go into my experiments are evil people who have lost their humanity and deserve punishment. I can respect your want not to harm, but...the life we lead is not a life of kindness. Being a Shinobi means killing or being killed. I do not want you to die. Any of you."

He then smiled and stood, his legs cracking lightly. He looked towards his daughter and smiled. He moved over and lightly touched her cheek, his eyes still soft. She sighed and lightly pressed her cheek against his hand.

"Anko-chan, are you ready to begin training tonight?"

She went wide eyed, quickly jumped back, and pulled out two kunai.

"Yes, Tousan! I am."

Orochimaru smirked as Naruto and Sasuke quickly moved out of the way and watched Orochimaru raise his hands and grin.

"First! Practice your dodging skills, Anko-chan! Seneijashu!"

As Orochimaru shouted that, four snakes shot out from his sleeves and began attacking Anko. She jumped and dodged as they bit and hissed at her. She continued to avoid the biting snakes, waiting for a chance, and she finally got it. She slashed at the one snake and managed to impale it with her kunai, causing it to fall and disappear in a poof of smoke. The other three managed to wrap around each other and take the form of a larger snake head. Anko smiled at the head before throwing both of her Kunai at it and jumping back. She began to go through a series of hand seals as Orochimaru watched on in curiosity.

"Ninjutsu? Hmmm…I wonder which she is planning to use." Orochimaru smirked and sent the snake head at her but was stunned when he heard her shout.

"_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"_

She took in a deep breath and Sasuke went wide eyed. She knew this jutsu? This was one of the stronger Fire Jutsu in the Uchiha family and here his new adopted sister was performing it.

"Impressive!" Orochimaru laughed. As Anko let the large blast of flame leave her mouth, it took the shape of a dragon and slammed into the serpent's head, causing it to burst into flame. Orochimaru jumped back, letting the snake land on the ground and burn to ash.

"Well done, Anko. I am impressed. Who showed you the _Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu?_"

Anko grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head and then bowed to her father. "Thank you, otousan! I learned it from watching Kakashi-sempai and the others training in the Jonin training ground. So I started to practice it and I finally got it! It takes a lot of my chakra though."

"That is an A-ranked Jutsu. I am proud of you, Anko-chan. And it looks like you stunned your brothers. Sasuke, have you ever seen that jutsu before?"

Sasuke lowered his head and nodded lightly.

"I have, Otousan. That is one of the jutsu the Uchiha have to master in order to be considered an adult in our clan...."

Naruto meanwhile was just smiling brightly.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun! We will learn it easily with our new Otousan and Onee-san! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's eager personality and he nodded.

"You're right, Naruto. We will learn it, and we will teach those who have hurt us before that we are stronger and better then them!"

Orochimaru smiled lightly and moved over to Anko. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He then turned and looked at his two sons and he went into a few hand signs. Anko recognized this immediately and quickly moved over to her brothers and grabbed them to pay attention.

"Pay attention! Otousan is gonna show us his summon so you can see what you will be able to do in time!"

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ !"

Orochimaru bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground and a loud poof could be heard as a Giant Serpent's head could be seen in the courtyard. It moved towards Orochimaru. It flicked its tongue out and looked at the two young boys.

"Sasuke-kun....Naruto-kun....Meet the Serpent boss. This is my strongest Ally. This is Manda!"

The Purple snake moved close enough to let its tongue lightly touch the three kids.

"So, Orochimaru, this is your new family? Well, if that is the case, I shall protect them like I protect you. Now if you don't need me...My mate is waiting at home..."

He then poofed away in a loud puff of smoke as Orochimaru laughed lightly at his words.

"I warned him that once he was with her she would have him whipped."

Laughing lightly, Sasuke and Naruto looked scared before he moved over to them.

"He will never harm either of you. He will protect you and so will I."

The boys smiled before Anko grinned brightly.

"Otousan! I have to get a bath. Can I drag my imoutos with me?"

She was laughing because the boys turned red thinking about being in the bath with the slightly older girl. After all, what could they do? They were only 8 and the girl was 12, though she had already started to fill out.

"Of course, Anko-chan. Just be sure they don't die of embarrassment!"

He started laughing now as Anko literally drug the boys towards the bigger area of the house that had the onsen in it.

"They are already relaxing. I am glad. I will not allow them to suffer anymore. I think I will begin their training tomorrow.

As the boys were drug into the onsen, they never realized the older girl was so strong. She tossed them to the side and shut and locked the door before grinning and moving to a small basket that held clothing. She put some in three different small baskets and handed the boys two of them before she began to remove her robe. She shrugged it off and Naruto and Sasuke had to fight some nose bleeds as they saw Anko's undergarments. They consisted of fishnet with small black strips covering her vital spots. Naruto swallowed hard as she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her purple eyes at them.

"Get undressed! You both need a bath and so do I so we can get it done together."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed. They knew they lost and slowly stood and removed their clothing. They stood there in their boxers, orange silk for Naruto and a dark midnight blue silk for Sasuke. Anko smiled brightly and then removed her fishnet bra and Naruto went red as he saw her small but ample chest. She seemed to have bloomed early. She was a large B Cup at her young age. Soon though, she had her hands on her fish net panties and glared at Naruto and Sasuke, who also removed their boxers. Anko removed her fishnet panties and it could be seen from what little she had that her purplish hair was natural. Soon though, she grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and tossed them into the bath before jumping in herself. She sighed as she relaxed.

"That was mean, Anko-neesan!"

She looked at Naruto who was sputtering water as he surfaced from the water. He and Sasuke glared at her, only to have her laugh it off.

"Well, you two are slow pokes. And besides, like I said, we all needed a bath!"

They all then shared a laugh. They washed up. Soon the bath was done though, and they were walking down the hall in their light and airy kimonos that Orochimaru seemed to have provided for them all.

"Well, my little brothers, you should get some rest! Tomorrow we all begin training and you two will start in the academy."

She grinned brightly again and then opened her bedroom door. Naruto and Sasuke went to the door across from hers. She turned and smiled.

"Oyasumi nasai!" she shouted as Naruto and Sasuke nodded and headed into their room. Tomorrow was going be a busy long day for all three of them.

A/N: Me and Kinghawke do not own Naruto. If we did, it wouldn't be going down the shitter like it is. But, Leave your reviews. Here is my triumphant return from my month long absence of writing. I will have my other two stories updated by weeks end and I look forward to everyone's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

The Snake Lords Family

Chapter 4

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys sorry for the wait but I have been really busy lately. I managed to post a new chapter for The Fourth's Legacy a bit ago. So now it is time for an update on this one. I shall hopefully have another chapter for it up soon as well. But for now guys. Enjoy!

Sighing as they laid in their beds Naruto and Sasuke finally managed to relax some more. This was fast. And new to both of them. First they find they are now adopted brothers. And then see their sister in training and learned she was stronger then both of them. And then....Sasuke and Naruto still had blushes on their faces from remembering Anko in the bare.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"What is it Naruto?"

Sighing Naruto turned over in his bed to look at his newly adopted brother his eyes were sad. As sasuke turned to see him through the darkness. He has only seen Naruto like this once or twice before. He sat up in the bed and looked at the blonde his black eyes concerned.

"Naruto?"

"I am scared...."

"Nani? Why? What has you scared? Onee-chan and Otou-san would never hurt us..."

"No...but.....the villagers....They will....Take you guys...from me.."

Sasuke went wide eyed hearing this from Naruto he quickly got out of his bed and moved over to the blonde. Gently hugging his brother. Sasuke shook his head sharply.

"NO! Not again! I now have a brother back...and a family....I don't wanna be alone again!"

Naruto gasped lightly as Sasuke grabbed onto him. He gently hugged back he realized now what it meant...He had a family. He wasn't gonna be alone...

"Sasuke.....We...aren't alone....are we...."

As if to answer that question the door to their bedroom opened and there stood their new Onee-chan and Otou-san looking at them. It was if they sensed something was wrong. Anko quickly ran over to Naruto and Sasuke she seen their eyes where wet with unshed tears she hugged them tightly as she started to cry lightly.

"Sasu-chan! Naru-chan! I could hear you both! I had to get Otou-san! I didn't know what to do..."

Smiling lightly Orochimaru walked into the room turning on one of the small lamps in the room. He then moved to sit on the bed next to the boys and anko.

"Nani....You heard us anko-oneechan?"

Naruto looked sad again that he started to believe that he caused her to cry. He hugged her back she looked up at him her purple eyes wet with tears.

"Ano...I am sorry...Anko-oneechan...Maybe...the villagers are right...I am a monster...I even make my Onee-chan and my best friend and brother cry...."

At this Sasuke gasped at Naruto's words and Anko quickly gasped as well. Soon though for the first time sense they became his Sons Orochimaru glared and got mad. He slapped Narutos mouth lightly His eyes were hard. As Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Naruto...Never ever say that again! You are no monster. You are Uzumaki Naruto. Of Konoha no Sato. Adopted son of the Snake Sannin Mitarashi Orochimaru ,Adopted Brother of Uchiha Sasuke and Mitarashi Anko! You are no monster. If you wish to be the Hokage like Sarutobi-sensei says you like to say. Then understand this. Follow your own Nindo. And make the world recognize you. I will help you , Sasuke and Anko the best shinobi that Konoha has ever produced. I am sorry I hit you Naruto. But I never want to hear those words leave your mouth again. You are who?"

At this Narutos blue eyes hardened a bit as he looked at his adopted father and then felt something as Anko grabbed onto his hand as Sasuke smiled at him. He then smirked and looked at Orochimaru.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! Son of Mitarashi Orochimaru! Brother of Uchiha Sasuke and Mitarashi Anko! I will protect my family! And I will make the world recognize me. I will become Hokage! And protect My family and my village! They will soon respect me and give me the recognition! DATTEBAYO!"

Smiling Orochimaru soon stood and placed his hand on Naruto's head and rubbed his hair lightly. Soon though a new voice came from the door way that they all recognized and turned to face.

"Well spoken Naruto....I am glad...I was wondering...Who finally beat the council where I could not. I am glad it was you Orochimaru. I could not ask for a better father for these boys.."

Standing there in his white robes with his pipe still in his mouth was Sarutobi Hiruzen, The third hokage. Orochimaru's teacher and grandfather figure to Naruto.

"Ahh Sarutobi-sensei...what do we owe the honor of your visit?

Smiling Orochimaru turned towards the wizened old man and bowed lightly in respect, Anko after drying her eyes followed suit. With Sasuke Soon behind them. Naruto though ran over to the leader of the village and hugged him.

"Jiji!"

Laughing Sarutobi rubbed Naruto's head lightly. Looking at Orochimaru he then sat lightly in one of the chairs. Before chuckling.

"I am glad Orochimaru managed to give you a drive Naruto. I am proud. Though, I understand why he slapped you. I just hope you weren't too hard with the hit Orochi-san."

Bowing lightly again to Sarutobi. Orochimaru scratched his head lightly looking a little sad and depressed before looking again at Naruto.

"I do not think I did. But...when I heard him say those things about himself. I don't know why....but I punished him for thinking that way about himself. Forgive me Sarutobi-sensei."

"No it is alright. I have to go now though. I just stopped in to give my thanks to you Orochimaru. Give these boys and your daughter all the love you gave her as well. Your wife would want that."

Smiling lightly at the mention of his late wife Orochimaru nodded and looked at the children.

"Your right. She would."

Soon Naruto was back in his bed and Sasuke in his own. With Anko heading over to her bedroom and Sarutobi being seen to the door by Orochimaru The night of fear had ended.

Time skip: 4 years have passed. Naruto and Sasuke grew under the training and guide of Orochimaru. Their sister Anko had graduated from the academy six months after the boys had moved in. She continued to study under her father becoming one of the more dangerous Kunoichi. However she had made one good friend in the academy which Orochimaru was pleased about. He liked the Yuuhi clan. And he had observed with his own two reptilian eyes that Yuuhi Kurenai and his daughter had made a team that was both beautiful and dangerous. 2 years after that both Kurenai and Anko received the title of Chunin and became two of the youngest Kunoichi to achieve it. Naruto and Sasuke stayed very very close and actually much to the dismay of both boys became known as the Oynx & Gold Brothers. Each had their own respective following of fangirls after them. And now we continue the story with both boys running from said groups!

"DAMN IT NARUTO! YOU JUST HAD TO TELL THEM ABOUT OUR SWIMMING HOLE!"

"BITE ME DUCK BOY! I TOLD TWO GIRLS! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!"

As the two boys continued to jump from tree to tree dodging various girls who would land next to them and attempt to glomp onto them. Glaring at each other for most of the time.

"DUCK BOY! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!"

"IT FITS!"

"WHICH TWO DID YOU TELL!"

Dodging a widely glomping one Sasuke landed next to Naruto on the same branch as they both leap over the next line of girls smirking together they soon were moving again trying to get away from them. This time moving into the village itself. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"THE ONLY TWO WE COULD TRUST!"

"YOU DIDN'T!"

At that point in time. A set of laughter soon joined the boys as they were flanked by two girls who they knew they couldnt outrun so they decided to keep leaping and try to just hear the girls out.

"My my...looks like my ototo's are in a bit of a spot what do you think Red?"

"Don't call me that Anko. And I think your right though. My my. To be so young and have so many girls. I wonder..What would your otou-san think of this?"

Growling as Naruto and sasuke both exchanged looks with Anko and Kurenai soon they landed again near one of the training grounds having leapt into the the trees from the roofs of the village they stopped and looked at the two special jounin girls. Naruto and Sasuke knew they couldnt outrun them. So they decided to face the music in a clearing where they could at least have a small chance in winning.

"Otou-san would congratulate us on escaping the wrath of fangirls..."

Naruto said glaring at the two girls. Both of which were chuckling Naruto and Sasuke both heard that their sister had earned a nickname with the village. As the Snake Mistress and her best friend Kurenai had earned the nickname of The Genjutsu Mistress. Who the hell were they kidding These two would wipe the ground with them.

"Naruto....these aren't the two you told...right?"

"No...I told...Sakura-chan and Ino-chan....."

Goiing wide eyed Sasuke locked onto Narutos jacket and started shaking him violently.

"YOU MORON! YOU TELL SAKURA! THE LEADER OF MY FANCLUB AND INO THE LEADER OF YOUR FANCLUB WERE WE GO!"

Quickly pulling himself from Sasuke's grasp Naruto grunted and pointed towards Anko and Kurenai.

"RIGHT NOW THESE TWO ARE MORE OF OUR CONCERN!"

"Oh my? Sounds like They wanna have fun Kurenai. My Brothers are dirty little boys."

"Indeed Anko...But...Sadly we weren't hired for that..."

At those words Sasuke and Naruto turned pale white. They were hired? Who would hire them and what for. Soon though they had their answer as Kurenai and Anko quickly pulled out a length of Ninja wire and quickly bound both boys to one of the logs in the training field.

"ACK! Anko-neechan? What is the meaning of this?"

Sasuke asked his dark eyes both mad and scared as he observed her and Kurenai chuckling and leaning against a nearby tree,

\

"Sasuke-chan...Our employers simply paid Kurenai-chan and I to capture you to. And make sure your tied up. And before you ask.."

She laughed and took out one of her Kunai and walked over to the boys and slowly started to slide the kunai up their chests before smirking and pulling out a second kunai she slowly drug it down to the boys respectible pants Naruto's being a orange and blank pair of swim trunks and Sasuke's being a royal blue pair of trunks. She smrked and lightly cut the string on both the boys pants befor jumping back next to Kurenai.

"NANI! What the hell Anko-neechan! What the hell did you do that for!"

Naruto screamed as he squirmed lightly against the wire causing his shorts to ride down a little and a blush to light up his face as some of the soft blonde hair adorning his crotch. He soon heard a pearl of laughter come from behind him. As he and Sasuke both froze they knew exactly who hired them.

"My my...Looks liked Anko-senpai really knows how to give us a show doesn't she Sakura?"

"Hehehe. Your right she does Ino-chan."

As the Pinkette and the Platinum Blonde stepped out from behind both Naruto and Sasuke and moved over near Kurenai and Anko they both took out a small bag and handed it to the older girls.

"Here ya go! 2000 ryo from each of us as agreed!"

Sakura said as she smiled happily and turned to look at Sasuke and Naruto she had to admit they both looked good. And she could admit to herself and Ino that If she could she would take both boys. But right now she also knew Ino cared deeply about the blonde knucklehead. And she promised she would help Ino get Naruto to fall for her. If Ino helped her with Sasuke.

"NANI! You sold us out for 4000 ryo Anko-neechan!"

Giggling evilly Anko sat on one of the stumps and smirked towards the boys as Kurenai walked over to stand next to her. Kurenai had a bit of a evil glint in her red eyes as she watched the boys.

"Actually Naruto-chan...No. I sold you two out for 2000 ryo cause Kurenai and I split the money. But also I sold you out cause We agreed to do this. If When Ino and Sakura strip you two we get a good look ourselves. Besides, I wanna see how my ototo's are growing up!"

Turning bright red at those words Sakura and Ino started to walk towards the boys. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then swallowed hard as they both started to blush he tried to squirm but realized the minute he moved it caused his swimsuit to slid down a bit and allow some of the downy blueish black hair of his crotch to show. He then stopped moving. Trying to calculate the various outcomes of what was happening and none of them were good. He finally sighed and leaned his head towards Naruto.

"Well Naruto...Looks like we lost this time. But...."

He smirked evilly something both he and Naruto gained from their father over the past 4 years. Truth be told. Naruto and Sasuke were on par with a low level Chunin. Given their harsh training with their father and sister. Sasuke had mastered a good amount of fire jutsus and Naruto had master a good amount of wind. True they couldn't beat Anko or Kurenai. But they simply were going through the motions of the academy which is why the two of them constantly where the Number 1 and Number 2 in the grade. Though this situation. They never had to deal with. He however had an idea. One that might save them.

"I am listening Sasuke..But what?"

"If they are gonna strip us....Wouldn't it be fair if we seen them?"

Turning as pink as her hair. Sakura could not come up with a good reply to that as Anko and Kurenai both started to laugh hard. Sasuke was turning the tables against them. He was showing good thought. Anko would have to report this to their otou-san.

"Yeah. Your right Sasuke. It wouldn't be right. Besides. I wonder..If Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are naturally Pink and Blonde."

At this Ino turned a bright red and started to rub her legs together. The boys. Were making good points but. Her and Sakura were maidens! And That was exactly what Naruto and Sasuke were banking on. Cause soon as those words left Naruto's mouth Sakura snapped.

"!"

Smirking Sasuke nodded towards Naruto and braced. As Sakura stormed over and slammed a fist into Naruto's face snapping the log the two of them were tied to loosening the wires enough the boys got free but....The wires won...as soon as the boys moved the wires managed to hook onto their pants and reveal both boys to the girls. Sakura and Ino fainted in a nose bleed while Anko and Kurenai just whistled as Naruto and Sasuke took off towards the house with a minor henge on themselves to prevent any new embaressment.

"Well that didn't work...We didn't get a view of them Sasuke..."

"We will in time Naruto...they will come for us again.."

To be continued for now!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Snake Lords Family

Chapter 5

* * *

Arriving home soon dodging a few other of the fan girls Sasuke and Naruto took a deep sigh of relief. They managed to be alright til they heard the voices of the two people they didn't want to hear.

"Otou-san. You should have seen them. Naru-chan and Sasu-chan really thought on the fly. I didn't expect them to use the natural embarrassment of the girls. They managed to get the girls to hit them. And cause the log to break. However...They both ended up getting exposed. And well. They grew up well."

Hearing their father's patented laugh echoing in the mansion caused both boys to pale lightly. They quickly moved grabbing a pair of shorts each. Hoping to make it as quietly as possible. Soon enough however. They heard the last thing they wanted to hear.

"My, my....What are my own two sons doing sneaking around so quietly?"

Flinching they knew they were caught and walked into the living room where their father was sitting on his large chair. A playful smirk on his face as Anko smiled towards them from her perch on the little couch.

"Yes? Otou-san?"

Sasuke asked as he smiled nervously towards his adopted father and sister.

"Ku ku ku. I heard you and Naruto thought on the fly? I am happy for you two to think so fast and work so well together in such a situation."

He smiled his pale yellow eyes held humor in them as he observed his two sons. He was resting his chin in his left hand lounging lightly. His kimono was partially open exposing his pale white skin. He seemed to be expecting both boys to start yelling. He soon was rewarded with his expectation.

"ANO! But Anko-nee-chan tricked us! And betrayed us by selling us out!"

They was yelled by the blond as Anko began to adopt a hurt expression on her face as she observed them both before looking towards their father. He simply raised his hand which silenced the frustrated blond.

"Now now Naruto-kun...Your sister simply showed you that even in allies you can be sold out. It was a lesson. Now You must realize Naruto-kun, That Anko wanted to help you. I must admit. I find it humorous. That even after you managed to use Ino-san's and Sakura-san's embarrassment against them to get free. You still fell victim to Anko's and Kurenai's wires..."

Lowering their heads Sasuke and Naruto tightened their fists and then pointed at Anko.

"It still doesn't excuse her wanting to see us naked!"

This was shouted this time by the black eyed one as his finger aimed right at Anko.

"Ano, If I wanted to see more Sasu-chan...Naru-chan...Red-chan and I would tie you both up and have our ways with you. And then toss you both to your fanclubs. I think even otou-san would not be mad at me for that."

Chuckling lightly Orochimaru watched the boys reddening faces at Anko's words he then sat up a bit straighter and laughed again lightly.

"Indeed she is right Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. I would not stop her. I wouldn't mind becoming a grandfather soon. After all... You are soon to be Shinobi Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. And will be seen as adults in the village."

Glaring harshly at their father it was the blond who spoke up.

"Otou-san! They would say that is incest!"

Anko chuckled this time and moved at her high speed standing behind Naruto lightly caressing his cheek lightly her long tongue coming out lightly to caress his other cheek.

"Naru-chan..Your saying You wouldn't want little old me?"

Turning a bright shade of red from Anko's advances Though soon after He quickly spun trying to throw a kick at her only to have her quickly dodge and land on his side her hand on his hip. A smirk on her face.

"Naru-chan....You know the rule...When you throw the first punch or kick...Otou-san allows me to fight back..."

Turning white now. Naruto slowly turned his head towards Orochumaru. Who was smirking and laughing hard as he waved his hand.

"You broke the rule Naruto-kun....Anko-chan. Begin their training. And Sasuke-chan...Sense you didn't stop Naruto-kun from attacking Anko-chan......"

He smirked again and stood and then pulled out a scroll.

"This scroll....was given to me by Yuuhi-san...I think. It is time for You to start you genjutsu training more!"

Going paler than he was also Sasuke quickly started to glare at Naruto who now knew just how bad he got both him and Sasuke into shit.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

As Orochimaru uttered those words the scroll exploded into a puff of smoke as the smoke cleared there stood Yuuhi Kurenai in her glory wearing her standard bandage dress. With a smirk on her face she turned and then bowed to Orochimaru before speaking.

"Greetings orochimaru-sama. It is a pleasure to see you again. I take you need me for something,"

Grinning he placed his hand gently on her shoulder before pointing to Sasuke his smile turning a bit evil.

"Yes Yuuhi-san. It seemed Naruto-kun broke the rule. And swung at Anko-chan. So It is now training time for them. And I deem it necessary for Sasuke to begin his training in genjutsu more. So please show him. Exactly how dangerous it is against a genjutsu type."

Smirking Kurenai turned towards Sasuke as Orochimaru moved to his chair and erected a purplish barrier as his eyes took in the site of Kurenai and Anko standing next to one another looking down at the two young boys.

"Begin!"

Orochimaru brought down his hand and Anko began throwing a kunai right towards Naruto slashing his cheek lightly and quickly rushing towards him and appearing behind him wrapping her arms around him and pressing her breasts into his back as she leans over his shoulder running her long tongue over the cut tasting his blood.

"Mmmm. My my little Naru-kun....I wonder...if all the other warm wet think liquids taste good from you."

Turning Pink Naruto quickly squirmed and rolled away from Anko rubbing the cut on his cheek as he glared at her.

"Anko-nee-chan! I will make you pay for embarrassing me!"

He then stood and smirked as he proceeded to start going through a set of hand signs. And started to take a deep breath.

"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!"

Naruto then released the set of balls of wind towards Anko who smirked. And dodged most of the wind balls one managing to tear a hole into her trench coat. At that her eyes narrowed towards Naruto as she stood and growled lightly.

"You ripped my coat.....Now it's time to really begin the training!"

At that she began to rush towards him her eyes blaring with anger!

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N:

Fūton: Shinkūgyoku: Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere

I decided to start adding the jutsu names in English down here in my notes for you guys. I hope you enjoy this set. And look forward to the next chapters. The full battles between Naruto and Anko and Kurenai and Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

The Snake Lords Family

Chapter 6

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Hey all Its me. I am back with another chapter of The Snake Lords family. I am never good with fighting scenes I just hope this works.

On with the chapter!

\\\\

Growling in frustration Naruto narrowed his eyes at Anko. She had been true to her words. She wasn't pulling her punches. He knew she was no match against him in brute strength. But He couldn't match her in speed or cunning. She had already caused a nice 3 inch long cut on his cheek during their original clash. He wiped his cheek from the still dripping blood. As steam started to come from the wound as it began to heal.

"Anko-neechan! This time You will lose to me!"

At those words Ankos smile became positively dangerous. This was thrilling her. She loved watching Naruto and Sasuke fighting her or their father. She could see the energy in them. She knew they could easily become two of the strongest ones in the new generation. It excited her to no end. But she also felt horrible. The two she came to regard as brothers she also started to feel more than just brotherly love towards. But she killed that. And started to focus on her training. She now was second in command of the I&T division of Anbu. Though they had not formally recognized her as an Anbu. She was still them though but now. She was pissed. Her trench coat. The biggest thing she was proud of. Was damaged by him. Now she wanted to make him pay.

"Naru-kun...."

She uttered in a sickeningly sweet voice as she gently started to lick her kunai that still had some of Naruto's blood still on it. Said blond started to shrink in his courage from Anko's voice he knew when she used that tone of voice it was gonna be painful.

"You hurt my coat Naru-kun....Now...I am gonna have to punish you...Sen'eijashu!"

She shot her arm forward as eight snakes came out from her coat sleeve. Catching Naruto off guard as he quickly pulled out a kunai and managed to block one as it bit at him but couldn't dodge three of the snakes that bit into his arms as one of the others managed to catch him in the leg.

"ITAI!"

He groaned in pain from the bites as the snakes hissed as they withdrew back to Anko her smile continued to gleam dangerously as the snakes slithered back up her sleeves.

"My my Naru-kun....You let my precious little snakes bite you....You should be feeling their effects here soon..."

Grunting in pain the little bite holes in both his arms as well as his left leg were starting to feel numb. He was glad she only used the paralytic snakes but his body was screaming at him. He knew this was gonna suck. Soon though both his arms fell to his sides as the paralytic poison seeped into his muscles.

"rrrrg"

Naruto looked eyes with Anko as she started to giggle lightly soon though he was realizing just how bad this was gonna be he started to fall and landed on one knee as he grunted in pain as Anko began to go through a set of hand seals he recognized.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

Taking a deep breath Anko released the small barrage of fire balls towards Naruto who closed his eyes tightly as the fireballs impacted him he screamed lightly in pain as his flesh started to get scorched from the heat of the flame. Anko smirked darkly she knew he was being pushed. He enjoyed pushing him this far. It felt like she was truly helping him. Then she, Orochimaru, Kurenai and Sasuke felt the one thing they were most terrified of. The giant surge of Chakra started to leak from Naruto.

"TOU-SAN!"

Gasping Orochimaru lowered the Barrier immediately as he jumped between Anko and the form of Naruto as Chakra started to leak out of him. Soon both Sasuke and Kurenai. Where beside Anko. Though Sasuke looked even paler now sense suffering Kurenai's patented Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu. Forcing him to whitness the death of Naruto which was a blow to the dark haired boy. Now they were witnessing something worse.

"Anko! Kurenai! Protect Sasuke! It seems like...The Kyuubi is leaking Chakra again!"

Orochimaru started to try and repel the building pressure from the chakra escaping his blond son. As the fire died out on Naruto the steam coming off his body as the bite wounds healed his eyes which were normally the beautiful cerulean blue were now the menacing red and slitted as the chakra seeped out of him. Anko quickly made a few hand seals and sent the signal They had made in case something like this began to happen. Soon two Anbu appeared. One with a Cat mask and another with a Dog mask.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

The dog masked one spoke He stood next to the sannin and observed the young boy who was glaring at the small group now standing on all fours as the paralyzing poison seeped out and burned off. He was growling as he moved to face them. A small bit of red chakra started to seep onto his body

"Naruto! Calm down!"

Orochimaru shouted as he watched his son. He hated when he got like this. He hurt in his heart when he watched the fox do this to him. He soon though managed to breath a sigh of relief as Naruto's eyes turned back to blue as he passed out falling onto the ground. Rushing over to him Orochimaru placed his hand on the boys neck and soon breathed a sigh of relief. He was still alive.

"Anko...He is alright. Don't worry..."

She was surprised as she raised her hand to her eyes only to find she was crying a bit. She felt foolish. She caused her little Otouto this pain. She caused him to release some of the kyuubi's chakra.

"Gomen.....gomen....Naru-kun...gomen Nasai!"

She started to break down as Kurenai and Sasuke placed their hands on her shoulders. Soon the Special jounin fell to her knees and let her tears fall hard. She soon was crying hard until another voice could be heard.

"Anko......Nee-chan....don't cry...It isn't right..for a lady to cry."

Her eyes snapped open at Naruto's voice as she rushed over hugging him tightly nearly suffocating him in her chest as she held him crying lightly.

"Naru-kun....I am so sorry...I shouldn't have....pushed...so"

Soon her words were cut short as his hand gently touched her cheek wiping away her tears his blue eyes calm. As he smiled up at her She soon relaxed as he gently hugged her back.

"It's alright Anko-neechan.....I am ok. I am not hurt.."

Soon after that Naruto was carried to his and Sasuke's room by the cat masked anbu as Anko started to calm down as Naruto had fallen asleep in her arms. As the Dog Masked anbu moved over to her he placed his hand on her shoulder she looked at him.

"Senpai? Will he be alright?"

Squeezing her shoulder lightly the dog masked one nodded and he soon removed his mask and allowed his one eye to be seen. HisHitai-ite covered his left eye as he smiled through his small mask over his lower face.

"Hai, Anko-san. He will be. I am retiring tomarrow. After all I am giving Kurenai her Jounin test. And I forsee no problem with her passing. And I will be signing up for being a Jounin instructor. And I expressed want to be the instructor for both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun."

Smiling at his words. Anko nodded she knew her friend was due for her promotion tomorrow And she was also happy knowing that Kakashi-senpai was going to be there to help them. She nodded and then turned to look at him and smiled again.

"You better take good care of them Senpai...Or else...My snakes are gonna have a field day with you. And I will make sure they bite you in the one place you men all take pride in."

Paling lightly The cycloptic man chuckled and then eye smiled towards her. Before nodded and walking towards the door pulling his mask back down.

"Then I will make you a deal Anko-san. Become a proctor for the Chunin exams. And I will make sure you can see how well I help them."

Smirking Anko nodded

"Deal Senpai!"

With that Kakashi with his Dog mask back on and the Cat masked one waved as Sasuke moved back to the room he shared with Naruto as Kurenai bid her farewell Anko moved to her own room and relaxed a bit she knew tomarrow would be interesting given tomorrow was the graduation test for the boys and she knew they would pass it with flying colors.

To Be continued....

\\\


	7. Chapter 7

The Snake Lord's Family

Chapter 7

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Well guys it has been a long long time sense I updated this story. I regained what I was planning with this story. GameDemonKing adopted it. But I decided to keep going with it myself. But I recommend reading his rewrite. I believe he will have it done really well. Well On with the Show.

The next morning Naruto groaned as he woke from his burn out from the small release of Kyuubi chakra. He blinked finding a sleeping Anko at the base of his bed. Sasuke soon joined him in the land of the living. And blinked his coal black eyes at the sleeping Special Jonin. He soon chuckled.

"Ne, Naruto. Looks like Anko-neechan was really worried about you. So much so she fell asleep watching you sleep."

"No kidding, Didn't think I worried her that much."

Smiling gently Naruto gently placed his hand on the sleeping Kunoichi's head and rubbed her purplish hair gently. Before standing out of bed and streaching earning a few pops and cracks as his bones cracked from being still so long. He then moved over to his dresser and grabbed a new change of clothes as Sasuke pushed past him to his own dresser and grabbed a pair of his own. Soon both boys were playfully pushing each other on their way to the shower. Having left a small note in front of Anko stating that they were gonna get showered and head to the Academy and they will see her there for their graduation.

Soon Both boys were showered and down stairs putting their sandles on. They heard a gentle set of foot steps behind them and turned to see their Otou-san. Standing there with a gentle smile on his face. And s steaming cup of what Sasuke and Naruto could tell was coffee. They couldn't understand their fathers love for the bitter liquid but Then again. A lot of people couldn't understand their father at all.

"Ohayo...Sasuke-kun...Naruto-kun."

His voice was gentle as he spoke to the boys.

"Ohayo! Tou-san!"

"Ohayo Otou-san."

Both boys replied and bowed in respect to their father as he moved over and gently rubbed both of their heads softly. He couldn't believe it. His two sons. Were to be recognized as shinobi this morning. He was due to the academy in a few short hours to watch the ceremony and to give a small speech. He hated giving the speech but he could over look it. If it meant seeing his sons become shinobi. Then so be it.

"Knock them dead my sons."

Smiling Naruto and Sasuke nodded and then hugged their father before taking off. Leaping to the roof tops quickly heading towards the academy. The boys quickly noticed their respective Fan club leaders walking together talking amongst themselves. They slowed down to hear what they had to say.

"I am telling you Ino-chan...Both of them were not even erect. I was reading about it in the Library. They get bigger,:

"It can't be Sakura-chan...They were huge. I mean I think Sasuke has Naruto on girth but Naruto is no slouch in length. And they get bigger!"

Blushing at the matter of their discussion which seemed to be their respective private parts Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads and continued to listen.

"No I am serious Ino-chan. They get bigger. I am honestly scared to find out what they might be packing now. God I don't even know how they would fit in us."

"No kidding Sakura-chan...I mean yeah we both had the courtesan classes. In the academy. But they never mentioned how it is suppose to work on well endowed men."

Deciding to end their listening in. The boys launched themselves ahead and soon landed in the courtyard of the Academy and soon they seen the girls enter the courtyard and watched as their faces soon turned a bright pink. They chuckled and waved at the girls and got a embaressed wave from both of them as they entered and the testing began. 3 hours later they were on the last part of the Genin exam. They went wide eyed though as Sarutobi Hiruzen entered the class room with Mitarashi Orochimaru in tow.

"Class. Are you ready for the final exam?"

The Class nodded as the Hokage spoke. And soon all eyes were on the Sannin in the room.

"Ahh I see you are all curious as to why Orochimaru-sama is with me?"

At the nodding of the class Sarutobi turned his attention to the pale skinned man. Choosing to allow him to answer it.

"Well...Class. I will be glad to answer why I have accompanied Sarutobi-sensei to your classroom. I was asked to give a speech to you prior to your demonstration of your taijutsu. I will begin as soon as Sarutobi-sensei allows."

A collective murmur rose from the class and soon settled down as Sarutobi raised his hand and bowed to Orochimaru to allow him to begin his speech.

"Very well. I want to be the first to welcome you to the Shinobi forces. While you demonstrate your taijutsu. Remember. You are embarking on a journey that will have you see many things in your lives that you would never see as civilians. But being a Shinobi is not fun and games...You will have to kill and do other things you may regret. But remember this, If you fail in your mission the safety and peace in the village would be at risk. I lost many people in my life as a Shinobi. My best friend...My wife...And my team...My best friend...Jiraiya-sama. Betrayed our village. And attacked me. My wife jumped between our clash. And sadly lost her life in the exchange. But I never lost my will of fire. Remember our will of fire. We are all in this together."

As the class began to clap Iruka enetered the room. The class was ready as he began to call names. The fights were fairly quick and the test ended normally. Until the last names were called. It was the names the class were waiting to hear.

"Uchiha Sasuke...Uzumaki Naruto. Please step to the front of the class room."

A smile crossed both boys faces again as the leapt from their seats and landed in the front of the room. All eyes were on them as Iruka took up his position. And signaled for them to begin. Soon both boys clashed as thuds could be heard as their forearms connected with each other. Power seemed to ooze out from them as they began to exchange blows. It however almost seemed like a dance. When Naruto would throw a kick Sasuke would duck. When Sasuke would throw a punch Naruto would side step. They were in perfect sync with each other. It was a deadly dance of power both boys seemed to enjoy. About 15 minutes into the spar. Iruka called the spar. A draw as both boys were evenly matched. They received a loud applause. As they bowed to each other and they class.

Soon the test was complete and the advancements began. As expected Anko was with their father as they stepped forward to receive their headbands in honor. They smiled at their father and sister and soon hugged them as they finally allowed their emotions to spill over. They were official Shinobi now. Now they had to wait til tomorrow to find out who their sensei was going to be. As they began their trek home. Naruto seemed to be awfully quiet. Which bothered not only Anko but the other two as well. Soon Orochimaru decided to speak up.

"Naruto-kun. What's wrong? Is something on your mind?"

"Hai...Tou-san...I am thinking...Who is going to be our Sensei? I don't wanna be separated for Sasuke. We know each others styles are can work together well. I am just worried who I will be with is all."

Smiling Orochimaru was himself concerned. He also was interested in seeing if his opinions on the manner would be taken in by Sarutobi. He was looking forward to Naruto's reaction. He had already worked it out with Sarutobi. And he believe it would work out well for the boys.

"Do not worry to much about it Naruto-kun. I believe you will like who you get. After all you are my son. And one of the strongest in the class."

Smiling Naruto knew his father was right and decided to worry about things later.

To Be Continued...

A/N#2: Well guys here it is. The continuation of my story. I am hoping people begin to read it and like it. Lets hope. Also give me your opinions.


End file.
